Precursor(s), particularly organoaminosilane precursors, that can be used for the deposition of silicon containing films, including but not limited to, silicon oxide films, silicon nitride films, or silicon oxynitride films which further comprise carbon (referred to collectively herein as carbon-doped silicon-containing films) are described herein. In yet another aspect, described herein is the use of the organoaminosilane precursor(s) for depositing silicon-containing in the fabrication of devices, such as, but not limited to, integrated circuit devices. In these or other aspects, the organoaminosilane precursor(s) may be used for a variety of deposition processes, including but not limited to, atomic layer deposition (“ALD”), chemical vapor deposition (“CVD”), plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (“PECVD”), low pressure chemical vapor deposition (“LPCVD”), and atmospheric pressure chemical vapor deposition.
Several classes of compounds can be used as precursors for carbon-doped silicon-containing films. Examples of these compounds suitable for use as precursors include silanes, chlorosilanes, polysilazanes, aminosilanes, and azidosilanes. Inert carrier gas or diluents such as, but not limited, helium, hydrogen, nitrogen, etc., are also used to deliver the precursors to the reaction chamber.
Some important characteristics of a carbon-doped silicon-containing film are wet etch resistance and hydrophobicity. Generally speaking, the introduction of carbon to a silicon-containing film helps decrease the wet etch rate and increases the hydrophobicity. Additional advantages of adding carbon to a silicon containing film is to lower the dielectric constant or provide improvements to other electrical or physical attributes of the film.
Further examples of precursors and processes for depositing carbon-doped silicon-containing films are provided in the following references. Applicants' patents, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,875,556; 7,875,312; and 7,932.413, described classes of aminosilanes which are used for the deposition of dielectric films, such as, for example, silicon oxide and silicon carbonitride films in a chemical vapor deposition or atomic layer deposition process.
Japanese Publ. No. JP 2010/275602 describes a material for chemical vapor deposition for depositing a silicon-containing thin film that is represented by the formula HSiMe(R1)(NR2R3) (R1═NR4R5, C1-5 alkyl; R2, R4═H, C1-5 alkyl; R3, R5═C1-5 alkyl). The silicon-containing thin film is formed by temperatures ranging from 300-500° C.
US Publ. No. 2008/0124946A1 describes a process for depositing a carbon containing silicon oxide film, or a carbon containing silicon nitride film having enhanced etch resistance. The process comprises using a structure precursors containing silicon, a dopant precursor containing carbon, and mixing the dopant precursors with the structure precursor to obtain a mixture having a mixing ratio of Rm (% weight of the dopant precursor added to the structure precursor) between 2% and 85%; and a flow rate of Fm; providing a chemical modifier having a flow rate of Fc; having a flow ratio R2 defined as R2=Fm/Fc between 25% and 75%; and producing the carbon containing silicon containing film or the carbon containing silicon oxide film having enhanced etch resistance wherein the etch resistance is increased with increasing incorporation of the carbon.
US Publ. No. 2006/0228903 describes a process for fabricating a carbon doped silicon nitride layer using a first precursor which provides a source of silicon and a second precursor which adds carbon to the film. Examples of first precursor described in the '903 publication include halogenated silanes and disilanes, aminosilanes, cyclodisilazanes, linear and branched silizanes, azidosilanes, substituted versions of 1,2,4,5-tetraaza-3,6-disilacyclohexane, and silyl hydrazines. Examples of the second precursor described in the '903 publication are alkyl silanes that have the general formula SiR4 where R is any ligand including but not limited to hydrogen, alkyl and aryl (all R groups are independent), alkyl polysilanes, halogenated alkyl silanes, carbon bridged silane precursors; and silyl ethanes/ethylene precursors.
US Publ. No. 2005/0287747A1 describes a process for forming a silicon nitride, silicon oxide, silicon oxynitride or silicon carbide film that includes adding at least one non-silicon precursor (such as a germanium precursor, a carbon precursor, etc.) to improve the deposition rate and/or makes possible tuning of properties of the film, such as tuning of the stress of the film.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,744,196A discloses the process comprises (a) heating a substrate upon which SiO2 is to be deposited to approximately 150-500 Deg in a vacuum maintained at approximately 50-750 m torr; (b) introducing into the vacuum an organosilane-containing feed and an O-containing feed, the organosilane contg.-feed consisting essentially of >=1 compds. having the general formula R1Si(H2)Cx(R4)2Si(H2)R2, where R1, R2═C1-6 alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, or aryl, or R1 and R2 are combined to form an alkyl chain Cx(R3)2; R3═H, CxH2x+1; x=1-6; R4═H, CyH2y+1; and y=1-6; and (c) maintaining the temperature and vacuum, thereby causing a thin film of SiO2 to deposit on the substrate.
Precursors and processes that are used in depositing carbon-doped silicon oxide films generally deposit the films at temperatures greater than 550° C. The trend of miniaturization of semiconductor devices and low thermal budget requires lower process temperatures and higher deposition rates. Further, there is a need in the art to provide novel precursors or combinations of precursors that may allow for more effective control of the carbon content contained in the carbon-doped silicon containing film. Accordingly, there is a continuing need in the art to provide compositions of precursors for the deposition of carbon-doped silicon-containing films which provide films that exhibit one or more of the following attributes: lower relative etch rates, greater hydrophobicity, higher deposition rates, higher density, compared to films deposited using the individual precursors alone.